High school secrets
by eddie280392
Summary: Gohan and Piccolo are secretly dating but secrets are hard to keep when 18 malfunctions, Gohan gets pregnant, Chi Chi sets him up with a date and Gohans father gets suspicous m-preg m/m ect ect
1. Chapter 1

**High school secrets**

Gohan yawned as he flew next to Piccolo on his way to school, he wished he didn't have to get up so early but living far away meant you had further to travel.

"What time do you get out of school today?" Piccolo asked.

"Erm about two I think we are having one of those 'we can be bothered to teach you so we will let you out early' days." Replied Gohan laughing.

"Ok I'll meet you then ok?" Gohan nodded as a reply, Piccolo met him nearly everyday from school so that they could have some time together before they went back to being just mentor and student.

When they finally arrived at the point that Piccolo left him Gohan turned to him.

"I'll see you this afternoon then." He flew closer to him and kissed him lightly, before taking off. Piccolo watched until he could no longer see his secret lover then departed in the opposite direction.

In school Gohan was taking a test on 'Romeo and Juliet' as they had recently studied it. "The first few questions are so easy I don't know why they bother to put them on there so I expect everyone to get them right." The teacher said, once she said they could turn over their papers Gohans mind was elsewhere. Q1. Who did Romeo fall in love with? 'This one is easy, the teacher was right there's no point in putting it on here.' But as Gohan went to right Juliet, he actually put Piccolo. Gohan smacked his hand to his forehead and scribbled out Piccolos name as best he could and replaced it with the correct name. The rest of the test passed without any more silly mistakes.

After the test they were let out for break, he usually hung round with Videl and Sharpener. "Hey Gohan, what happened in that test?" Sharpener asked

"Huh what do you mean?" Gohan replied

"Oh come on we all heard you slap your forehead about 20 seconds after the test started."

"Oh I Erm made a stupid mistake that's all." Sharpener made a sound that kind of implied 'I'm not buying it but I'll drop it for now' Gohan suddenly heard Piccolo's voice in his head, he had heard it so many times before but why was he contacting him at school? 'Gohan? Can you hear me?' 'Yeah Piccolo what's wrong?' 'We have a problem 18's malfunctioned and is coming after you.' 'Me? Why me?' 'Because you defeated cell I don't know anything else but I'm coming your school there's no way your fighting her alone.' 'Piccolo no. You can't she only wants me but if she has to go through you she will.' 'Kid I'm coming whether you like it or not.' Gohan sighed in defeat.

"Gohan? Hey Gohan?" Videl was snapping her fingers in front of his face.

"Huh? What?"

"Don't just zone out on us ok, it was creepy."

"Videl we need to get everyone out of here, ok?" Gohan said rushing; he knew how fast 18 was.

"Why what's going on?"

"Look ok you shouldn't know this but android 18 is a very powerful, and very determined machine she is on her way here to kill someone and doesn't care who she hurts."

"Who is she after?" Sharpener asked, speaking for the first time.

"Me." was all he said before an explosion hit the building.

"Videl, Sharpener get everyone to safety, I'll handle 18." Videl and Sharpener ran. Gohan powered up to super sayen, it then hit him just haw much weaker he was since his fight with cell, the only thing was he didn't know why he was so weak. "There you are, time for your end, Gohan." Laughed 18 menacingly as she floated above him.


	2. Chapter 2

High school secrets 2

Gohan stood there with 18 above him he knew that there was no way he was getting out of this without Piccolos help; he readied himself for the fight and 18 attacked. They both darted around in the air throwing kicks and punches in every direction, 18 got a hit in that sent Gohan sailing towards the ground but he recovered just in time.

Piccolo flew as fast as he could towards Gohans school he knew the fight had already begun he could feel it, finally he could see the top of the school and Gohan fighting with 18. Piccolo stopped and gathered up his energy and sent a special beam cannon at 18 hoping she wouldn't see him. 18 sensed the blast and reflected it sending it back at Piccolo who had no time to react and was hit.

As Piccolo soared to the ground Gohan raced to catch him before he hit ground. He gently lowered Piccolo and lay him down then knelt beside him.

"Piccolo? Come on Piccolo wake up." 'Oh no we've already wished him back with the dragon balls once we can't do it again.'

Piccolo stirred "Gohan? You have to let go of your self control, that's what's making you weak."

"I can't, I don't know how." Gohan said tears in his eyes as Piccolo lay there so weak and vulnerable; Piccolo's eyes slid shut again.

"No Piccolo. PICCOLO!" and that was it something inside him just snapped, he turned towards 18.

"Stupid namak shouldn't have interrupted our fight." 18 laughed, Gohan felt his self control just disappear and a burst of energy came like when he was fighting cell.

Videl and Sharpener who had got everyone out of the school watched the fight from a safe distance.

"Hey Videl, who's the green guy?"

"I don't know, but Gohan seems really upset that he's hurt so he has to be a good guy."

"Ok next question, how did Gohan get so much power now and is winning when they were evenly matched?"

"Again Sharpener I don't know."

"Should we go see if the green guy is alive?"

"Sure I mean he is a good guy and Gohan's friend I'm guessing."

They quietly crept across to where Piccolo was laying and knelt either side of him; Videl put a hand across his chest to check for a heartbeat. "Yeah he's alive, but only just." They looked up to see how Gohan was doing.

"Kamehameha!" Gohan cried as 18 also sent out a blast of some sort, the remained like that for a long time each hoping the other would get tired soon. 'How did I win against cell? How did I get the extra power?' then his dad's voice came back to him, 'Think of all the people he's hurt, get angry and make your anger your power.' Gohan thought of Piccolo lying there dying and there was nothing he could do about it. Gohan's 'Kamehameha' became so strong it almost tore her to bits; she left with little life left.

Gohan who was now exhausted floated to the ground and was about to collapse when he spotted Piccolo, 'I have to get him some sensu beans.' He staggered towards Piccolo, Videl and Sharpener. Gohan gently picked him up and flew slowly towards the lookout. Videl who had caught up with him flew beside him, "Gohan let me carry him or we should carry him together your tired and we will get there quicker if you let me."

"Ok fine." Gohan adjusted the position of Piccolo so that each of them took some of his weight. They eventually got to the lookout. "Have you got any sensu beans left?" Gohan asked in a rush.

"No I gave my last to Goku." Gohan groaned, but he knew his house wasn't far. They left again carrying Piccolo and headed towards his house.

Once they arrived, Gohan practically knocked the door down and shouted, "Where's dad?"

"He's out the back sweetie."

"Thanks" Gohan called over his shoulder they ran to the back garden and found his father training. "Dad! DAD!" Gohan shouted trying to get his father's attention, "Hey Gohan."

"Sensu beans, where are they?"

"Right here." He said taking them off of his belt. Gohan took them and ran over to where they had lay Piccolo just moments before, Goku who had followed cried, "What happened Piccolo's never got this beat up before." Gohan ignored him for the minute whilst he gave Piccolo two sensu beans. Piccolo stirred, "Gohan?" Gohan had a big smiled on his face as Piccolo stood up, then his exhaustion came back to him and his legs gave way as he collapsed.


	3. Chapter 3

High school secrets 3

As Gohan lay in his bed still asleep from exhaustion, Goku turned to Piccolo and Videl, "What happened?"

"Well..." Piccolo began. "Krillen told me that 18 had malfunctioned, he didn't know how all he knew was that she wanted to kill Gohan. So then I contacted Gohan and alerted him to the situation and that I was coming to help him fight. Gohan had obviously got everyone to safety and when I arrived they had already begun fighting. I tried to hit her from a distance so she wouldn't notice me but she reflected it and it hit me and that's all I know."

Goku nodded "Ok so what do you know?" he asked turning to Videl.

"Erm it was break and Gohan kind of stared into space for a moment it was kind of creepy but then he told me and Sharpener to get everyone to safety, so we did and then we came back and saw them fighting but no one was really winning. And then erm Piccolo was it? Well he was on the ground and Gohan was beside him then Gohan got more power and beat her. He staggered towards Piccolo and picked him up and flew off. I caught up and helped him, we went to some floating island in the sky I think he called it the lookout, he asked if there was any sensu beans, but they said you had them so then we came here and you know the rest."

They all waited round Gohan's bed waiting for him to wake up, it took hours but eventually Gohan stirred. "Piccolo? Videl? Dad?"

"We're here son." Goku assured him.

"Good to see you awake kid." Piccolo greeted.

"Welcome back to the land of the awake." Smiled Videl.

"How long have I been asleep?" Gohan asked now sitting up.

"Long enough, now get something to eat you must be starving." Goku replied wandering off out of the room Videl following close behind.

"Piccolo?" Gohan said cautiously just realising how formally he was stood. A single tear escaped from his eye before he answered.

"I thought I'd lost you; don't ever do that to me again ok?" Gohan nodded and smiled, leaning over to whisper in piccolos ear.

"So I'll see you tonight?" Piccolo nodded just as the others came in with a feast for Gohan.

"Gohan I was so worried about you, first cell and now her. What was she thinking hurting my precious boy like that, now eat up I know how hungry you must be." Chichi cried piling plates of food onto his bed.

"Thanks mum." Gohan said between mouthfuls, a little while later Videl left followed closely by Piccolo, leaving Gohan in the capable hands of his mother and father.

"But mum I'm fine please let me go out."

"No way, you have been injured you could have concussion nope no way are you leaving this house."

"Dad can you please knock some sense into her I want to go out."

"Chichi honey, erm maybe we should let Gohan out for a bit I mean there's no point in him being cooped up here"

"Now Goku when he is here I can keep an eye on him I might let him out if he is back by a certain time like 8:00"

"Are you kidding me mum? 8:00 is way too early how about 12:00"

"9:00"

"No way 11:00"

"10:00"

"Done see you later" and with that Gohan flew off before they could change their minds. 'Sheesh I thought I'd never be shot of them.' Gohan flew as fast as he could to piccolo's mountains he didn't want to waste a single second with him. Once he got close he lowered his ki so he could sneak up on him, he flew closer before landing his ki still too low for his mentor to detect. Piccolo was in a meditation position but that didn't stop Gohan, he wandered up to him and before Piccolo could say or do anything he had pressed Piccolo to the mountain in a kiss. It took about a second for Piccolo to work out what was going on and began kissing back.

Piccolo's hand slipped under Gohan's shirts and began running up and down his back whilst Gohan untied Piccolos belt. Gohan moaned into the kiss only making Piccolo more desperate to get Gohan's shirt off. Soon Gohan's shirt followed Piccolos belt to the ground closely followed by the top of Piccolos Gi then Gohan's trousers and boxers and finally the bottom of Piccolo's Gi.

Now both were naked and very horney scrambling to get as close to each other as possible wrestling to the ground, Piccolo who was now on top of Gohan broke the kiss.

"You sure about this?" he asked, Gohan just nodded before pulling him back down for another searing kiss. Piccolo turned Gohan over and slowly pushed in him until he was all the way in then waited for Gohan to give him the ok. Gohan relaxed after the pain subsided and told Piccolo to carry on, he thrust in and out of Gohan earning moans of pleasure until they both hit their climax.

Now exhausted Piccolo pulled out of Gohan and laid beside him, they shared a kiss before they fell asleep.


	4. Chapter 4

**High school secrets 4**

It was Goku's rapidly approaching ki that awoke them. They clumsily threw there clothes on as Goku arrived on the scene. "Gohan? I'm glad I found you, your mother was expecting you back an hour ago she is going mental."

"Oh sorry dad I lost track of time." Gohan replied looking sheepish, he knew he would be shouted at when he got back.

"Well if it were up to me son you could have stayed here as long as you wanted, I had a feeling you were with piccolo but you know how your mother gets." Goku replied as they flew off leaving piccolo chuckling at image he now had of Gohan being shouted at by his harpy mother.

"Chichi we're back" Goku called. Chichi came into the kitchen looking calm but Gohan knew it was an act as he braced himself.

"GOHAN!! WHERE WERE YOU? YOU COULD HAVE BEEN ATTACKED AGAIN OR KILLED. WE STILL DON'T KNOW IF THERE'S ANY LASTING DAMAGE. YOU WEREN'T BACK WHEN YOU SAID YOU'D BE BACK. I WAS SO WORRIED!"

"Mum I'm sorry I fell asleep and then dad found me, I was with Piccolo the whole time, I wasn't in any danger."

"Oh you weren't in any danger? Well I guess that's ok then, did you hear the Goku he wasn't in any danger. WELL EXCUSE ME FOR BEING WORRIED SICK OVER MY PRECIOUS LITTLE BOY! NOW GO TO BED, I EXPECT YOU TO GO TO SCHOOL TOMORROW."

Gohan fled to the safety of his room falling back to sleep ready for the next days events.

Gohan sighed as he flew to school the next day,

"What's wrong?" Piccolo asked.

"Sometimes I just think life would be a lot easier if everyone knew about us."

"Hmm I know what you mean, Goku would understand as would Dende."

"Yeah the problem is that if we told dad he would tell mum and we all know how badly that would end. And if Dende knew he would get so excited he would tell anyone who would listen. There has to be an easier way than just sneaking out all the time." the stopped in midair and Piccolo pulled Gohan in to a hug.

"Don't worry I'll figure something out, leave it to me," Piccolo whispered to Gohan.

Gohan walked through the playground to meet Videl, Sharpener and Eraser he spotted them not too far ahead and they didn't look happy.

"Err hey guys."

"Don't hey us we want answers Gohan and we want them now." Videl said

"What are you talking about?"

"We are talking about yesterday, we let it go because you and your strange friend were hurt but now we want to know, how did you get that power? Make energy ball come out of your hands? Fly? Everything!" Sharpener snapped

'oh shit I totally forgot yesterday that they would come back to watch, I guess Videl hasn't told Sharpener she can fly yet.'

"Err Videl? You haven't told Sharpener the last one?"

"Fine, Sharpener I can fly too it's just a shift in the energy in your body."

"WHAT! When were you going to tell me? never mind Gohan your still not off the hook just because Videl can fly doesn't mean you can get out of telling us how you got energy things out of your hands, turned your hair gold and everything."

"Well I… erm you see its… the thing is…" just then the bell rang 'saved by the bell.'

"Class gotta go." Gohan said rushing off. Sharpener stood there seething 'I will find out what your hiding and get that power for myself, even if it's the last thing I do.'

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ok so I know it's a bit short and I haven't updated for a while but I've had exams however summer holidays soon and I promise you more frequent updates.


End file.
